Harry Potter and the Foreign Exchange Student
by Kouji666
Summary: Hogwarts rarely had this occasion, that they get students from different continents to study in their school. The students of the houses welcomes them warmly. Voldemort plots another move on the school, will Hogwarts still be the same?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter I: Welcome to Hogwarts**

In the midst of autumn and winter, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the notable Harry Potter was studying at. The school was very well busy for the visitors they were expecting, for this event only happens once for every three or four years maybe, it happened rarely. So every time the school had the chance to have this particular event, everybody was busy tending off something, decorating the interior, cleaning, the house elves cooking bountiful delicious foods for the feast they were having tonight.

"They're arriving in a few moments sir. I already spy the train outside" Hagrid on the centre of the Great Hall filled with the Hogwarts students from the four houses walked towards Dumbledore.

"Very well then" - Dumbledore stood up from his throne and walked to announce the arrival - "Silence" He spoke deeply and clear to silence the clatter from the students - "Our guests are nearly arriving our school, I expect everyone to give them a very warm welcome when they arrive..." he paused. "But most importantly, I want everyone to have fun, interact, and socialize." Smiles were painted on the faces of the students listening. "Before they arrived here, they were already sorted to each house on which they are going to stay in, one for each..."

"Sir, the guests are here!" Filch interrupted as he opened the wooden door to peek inside. He opened the doors then widely to let the guests come in.

There were four of them, two walked from each aisle. On the left centre aisle the one in front of the other was a guy, he had long light brown hair the middle was clipped to the back of his head, he wasn't white like most of the students, and he had a perfect tone skin, not to dark and not to light, his body built was in the middle of being athletic and skinny, or maybe at first impression on what it'd look cause of the thick semi-winter clothes they were all wearing. The one behind him was an Arabic looking guy, his face was square-shaped, though the one in front of him had long hair he in fact was shaved, but you could still see the little hair growing was black, his skin tone was dark, and it was like his skin colour was like raw umber. On the other hand the two walking on the right centre aisle, the one in front was a guy, he had a neat yet messy looking auburn hair, which certainly did perfect for him. His skin tone was lighter than the one opposite of him on his left. Lastly the one behind him was a female, the only female from the four visitors, she had a medium length of dirty blonde hair bouncing for each step she'd take, she was graceful with every move, her skin was pale, the whitest of them four, she was beautiful. The four of them looked charming in their own different ways. The students made a loud ruckus all over the four as they walked though their faces were straight and expressionless. The four newly arrived students stood up front. Horizontally they formed a line facing the students who were excited and keenly gazed at them.

"Silence, silence" Dumbledore again spoke, a little softer than before but still loud for everyone to hear, and to catch their attention. "These dear students in front of you are the foreign students sent here to experience what it is in Hogwarts. They are foreign exchange students from different continents came together here. Now each of them is going to be assigned to each house, to Gryffindor... Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw... and Slytherin. Well then, I see you are all excited to know them, let me introduce to you. The first one here on my right side" - he pointed out his palm - "is from Europe, Gus Austerlitz" The students shouted as Gus the short messy haired guy took one step closer, yet his face was still straight. "Mr. Austerlitz will be assigned to..." Dumbledore paused. The female students were left hanging in thrill. They wanted to have Gus to be in the house they were on. "Slytherin" the first sorting was made finally, the girls of Slytherin was glad to have Gus in their house. He was a charmer to them, good-looking and robust. Gus then took a step back after the announcing of his house to give way for the next sorting to take place.

"On to the next one, he came over from the continent of Asia, Alexander Damian" the students stared at him in excitement. The Slytherins were already contented with the idea of Gus being assigned to them. "He will be going to... Gryffindor" The Gryffindor girls were glad, to have Alexander with them, he was as well good-looking, even with having long hair, or perhaps that also brings more appeal to him. Between Gus and Alexander you couldn't choose who was better looking than the other. Alexander looked straight at the Gryffindors' table, there he saw Harry Potter, he knew him by his name and face, Harry was well known almost everywhere in the wizarding world, he looked at Harry along with his friends in front of him for awhile as the girls were busy wailing.

"I think he's looking at you Harry" Hermione tapped Harry's elbow rested on the table in front of her

"I'm positive you're the one he's looking at Hermione" Ron disapproved without glancing at the two. Hermione gave Ron a mean look though she knew Ron couldn't see her behind him.

Alexander simpered to himself, that maybe just a few would be able to see with how effortlessly he did, he then stepped back afterwards for the next foreigner. The females of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were a bit frustrated that the two guys were already given away.

"Next we have here is from North America, Elizabeth McGunnel" the boys of the two houses left with no foreigner was in thrill to have Elizabeth for their house, she was very much attractive with her white skin, long, a bit wavy blonde hair. But she was there standing like a girl working for the army, she stood still and tough, her face was expressionless like the rest of them. "She will be sorted to... Hufflepuff" Hufflepuff was pleased to have her, especially for the part of the boys. She stepped back for the last one to be announced. Obviously the people knew where he would be.

"And lastly we have, from Central Asia, Cyrus Khan" - The students clapped to show appreciation. "Evidently, he would be assigned to none other than Ravenclaw" The dark short haired guy, stepped back. The four walked to their own table altogether. "Looks like we have everything in order" Dumbledore proudly said after the sorting. "Let the feast begin!" he proclaimed.

Everyone inside the Great Hall feasted in all the large amounts of delectable food in front of them on their tables. Each houses gossiped about the four students excited to interact with them, though some others think they were different, they didn't really get in touch as they saw them, expressionless.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat "Tomorrow as a welcoming event to our foreign visitors, we will have a Quidditch game, all four houses will take part, along with the four of our visitors whom all agreed to join and be part of each of the houses' team" The students whispered to each other about the Quidditch the next day, each wondering and would like to see how the four play like. "That would be all" Dumbledore said to himself since the students were already busy chitchatting to each other.

"I wonder if he plays good" Ron stated biting on his food whilst looking at the guests' table

"I think he is, why would he agree to join if he's not?" Harry took a glimpse at Alexander

"I hope he's _good_ on Quidditch like he is on girls" Ron was arrogant seeing the girls were staring blankly at the foreigners

"What did you say?" - Hermione reacted with a revelation to what Ron just said - "Girls?" she rolled her eyes as she laughed ironically

"Were you even here?" Ron took a sip on his pumpkin juice "You girls were squealing at him, obviously you were irrevocably in love with that.. _guy_" he clarified in whilst pointing and staring on Alexander

Alexander noticed that the two Gryffindors were talking about him, his head cocked a bit towards their table and his eyes turned to them swiftly. He continued to stare at them pokerfaced, leaving Ron and Hermione bothered.

"He's looking right at us" Ron tried to speak without the movement of his lips. "I know he is!" Hermione strongly beat on Ron's arm. -"Actually, were you the one who wasn't here? I'm not _squealing_ over that exchange student, I don't _squeal_ for any of them. Have you ever heard me squeal for once Ron? So don't include me" She glared at Ron.

With Alexander seeing the two arguing finding them to be quite amusing, he again simpered to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Gus asked Alexander with a thick German accent. He turned to the direction Alexander was facing.

"Nothing" he cut off looking at the Gryffindors, he turned back his attention to his food. The four of them already knew each other, since they went on the same train that took quite a lot of time to reach Hogwarts.

"Well then, all the luck to you in Gryffindor"

"Same to you" Alexander took a spoonful of the jelly

Everyone was enjoying the feast, the food was enough for everyone, it was even excessive. The students seated on the tables near the guests kept taking peeks at the foreigners. They were swooning over them. Almost certainly they were head-over-heels for them. They keep smiling at them, and yet the four returned to them a deadpan face.

"Okay dear students, of to your dormitories. It's time for your rest, tomorrow's a big day for all of you" Professor McGonagall said in front, seeing that everyone was done having dinner.

The students stood up from their long tables and orderly they walked out of the Great Hall to go back to their respective rooms. The four foreigners were left inside the Hall, McGonagall must be discussing them about each house they were placed at, or given a map of the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the hall together still they were talking about the new Gryffindor student they'd have to interact with.

"He was glaring at us Ron, did you see that?" Hermione freaked out

"Staring at you I presume" Ron looked straight on the path they walked on with the expressionless face like what the exchange students had on them

"At me? Come on!" she sarcastically giggle, her face was both annoyed and flattered

"You guys have been talking about him ever since her arrived, and you say you guys don't _like_ him" Harry reasoned interrupting the two's quarrel

"It's Hermione" Ron pointed her out

"Okay then, it's me. Whatever you say Ron" She rolled her eyes, she accepted what Ron was saying just to cut off the conversation about Alexander

"We're here" Harry stood in front of the two

"Goodnight! Good luck to the both of you tomorrow" Hermione smiled at them before going off to the girls' dormitory

"Goodnight!" Harry and Ron bid in chorus to Hermione, they watched her as she went upstairs before going to their own room.

As they both got into their common room, they had changed to their sleeping outfits and jumped right straight to bed to get ready to sleep. Ron couldn't help not to think about the foreigners, there really was something about them. He just didn't know what it was.

"Harry" Ron called out lying on his bed staring on the blank ceiling

"What?"

"That Elizabeth McGunnel sure is something" Ron pulled up his blanket

"On Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah"

"She's alright" Harry pulled up his blanket as well

"I don't know if I like her Harry" Ron smiled and turned his whole body facing Harry

"Almost everyone likes her Ron"

"Doesn't mean I can't like her anymore" Ron reasoned

"True"

"About our new Gryffindor, do you think something's weird about him?" Ron's face was full of curiosity

"Not that I can sense any from him no, I don't know. Why?" Harry turned to face Ron's direction

"Actually all the four of them gives me the chills. The four of them don't even give a smile to people greeting them there in the Great Hall" he quivered for a second

"Maybe they were just not used to being looked at by hundreds of people wanting to meet them" Harry trying to look for a reasonable explanation, he held his two left fingers over his scar. He turned back to face the ceiling

"What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned for his friend

"Nothing, just a little sting now and then, it's normal"

Momentarily, the door creaked open an Alexander showed up, still with a straight face he walked in the room. He walked straight to his designated bed without a word to set down his bags. As soon as Alexander walked passed his bed post, he sat down on the side of his bed and his eyes followed where Alexander went. Ron sat on his own bedside as well. Alexander kept soundless. Not even his own breathing could be heard. Harry and Ron looked at each other confounded with Alexander's movements ever since at the Great Hall. Harry signalled Ron to start approaching the new Gryffindor to somehow introduce himself, Ron debated with Harry through actions, their mouths were opening every word they wanted to say, but there was no sound coming out.

"Fine" Harry pounded his hands on his lap to stop their little quarrel. He stood up from his seat, breathed out and gulped. He took small quiet steps towards Alexander who was standing by the bed on which his trunk was on. He was busy unpacking his things.

"Harry" Harry smiled and stretched out his hand towards Alexander to shake his hand

Alexander looked down on Harry's hand reaching to him. He laid down his robe from the trunk that he was holding for tomorrow, atop of his bed. Alexander paused unloading his belongings. He wiped both of his hands on his pants. Silently he looked his eyes, Harry felt a bit weirded out with the situation, somehow backing out that he approached him. Ron was intently observing at the two. Harry waited for Alexander to respond to him, a _friendly_ response. As few more seconds passed, Alexander finally held to shake Harry's hand.

"Alexander" He answered back and this time with a smile painted on his face, a smile that _can_ be seen

"Please to meet you" Harry again smiled back, their hands shook together

"Ron" Ron raised his hand introducing himself to Alexander. Still he was seated at his bedside

Alexander smiled on Ron as well and then resumed unpacking.

"You play Quidditch?" Ron quickly raised the question as he saw Alexander holding a Firebolt 2001 broomstick

"Yes" plainly he replied

"Goal keeper? I hope not" again Ron stated the position, making sure Alexander wasn't here to take up his throne for Gryffindor

"Actually, the seeker" Alexander glanced at Ron as he rested his broomstick beside his bed

"_Seeker_?" Harry hugely reacted on the word, it was his position that's at stake, what if it's his throne he's gonna take

"Don't worry" - Alexander sort of chuckled to their conclusions - "I won't go steal off your positions" He removed his winter coat, revealing his gray shirt. He had a body built between a skinny and athletic. His arms were long and smooth plus having a perfect toned skin, though his left forearm had a short scar possibly a stab wound, the only defect on his skin. He then jumped off to bed and pulled his blanket, ready to rest his eyes from the long travelling day.

"Nice having you here, Alexander. Hope we get a good game tomorrow" Harry took off his glasses and positioned himself ready to get some shut eye as well

"Goodnight" Ron pulled up his blanket over his pale face

"Goodnight" Alexander said softly and went off to sleep. All of a sudden he was different from the first impression they had. Guess it was true that first impressions do not last long. He turned out to be _friendly_.


	2. Broomstick

Chapter II: Broomstick

The sun rose perfectly, it was a normal bright day. Wonderful thing to start the morning, the sunlight rays made its way through the window. Harry and Ron woke up easily as they did every day ever since they studied in Hogwarts. Well for Alexander, he was still in deep slumber.

"Go wake him up Ron, we're gonna be late" Harry tied his tie around his neck.

"Why does it have to be me?" Ron's face was unexplainable.

"Cause I'm busy over here" Harry topped his black robe.

Ron was then forced to wake up Alexander. He dragged himself to his bedside. "Alexander" he slaps his cheek. - "Alexander!" he said in a louder voice. Alexander grumbled and turned his back.. - "It's time to get up or we're gonna be late!" Ron shouted starting to lose his patience on the guy, who as still in deep sleep.

"Is Alexander up already?" Harry asked from afar tying his shoe laces.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry heard Ron chanted the spell out loud and heard a thud on the floor.

"What was that?" Harry quickly walked towards his friend and saw that Alexander was lying on the floor awake with his blanket on him.

"He's up now Harry" Ron said proudly, without his knowing that Harry was just behind him.

"Ron..." Harry held to his forehead in disapproval to what he just did, Alexander could be heard slightly groaning in pain as he was getting the tangled cloth off of him.

The three guys met up with Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet as usual, they had a nice breakfast before starting their day. The group was somehow different from the other days, they talked less today. Girls passing by them were each taking glances at Alexander giving him sweet smiles. He tried to smile back at them every time they would at him to show that he's sociable.

Hermione stood up after finishing her tea, she held down the paper on the table getting the attention of the three guys she was with - "I'm off to potions class. I wouldn't want to be late" she lifted the books she had with her and off she went walking out of the Great Hall.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be late too wouldn't we" Ron quickly took chunks of his breakfast and stood.

Alexander and Harry ate what they can on the few minutes left, and hastily walked to get to the potions class, they sure never want to be late, no one wanted to be late on Professor Snape's class.

They arrived just in time as Snape was about to start on their lesson. He fiercely looked at the three who then took their seats.

"Veritaserum, one of my favourite potions ever invented, used to interrogate falsely wizards and witches. Three drops of this potion makes the interrogated speak _only_ the truth, and purely no lies whether he chooses to tell or not" Snape walked left and right repeatedly whilst he talked in front - "Another potion you should know, an important one. It might be used to any of you, by your enemies, or even by those whom we fear. You better be sharp, aware, to avoid. Polyjuice, gives the user the ability to change his appearance to anybody he wished. Its ingredients? Fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, Bicorn horn, Boomslang skin and most importantly.. Mr. Longbottom?" He stood right in front of Neville's table looking down on him with a serious face.

"And.. and.." Neville was perplexed and didn't knew what to answer.

Hermione was raising her hand desperate of being called - "The hair of the person you would like to impersonate" she answered the final ingredient without her being called.

"She is quite smart" Alexander whispered to Ron who was on his left as he observed on Hermione.

"She's always been like that, from the very first class we've been together" Ron remembered their first year days.

"I didn't ask _you_, Ms. Granger" Snape glowered at her and resumed to his discussion.

Hermione turned back to look at Harry, showing her resentment towards Snape, she had the complete thought that Snape doesn't like her or even does he like to let her speak in his class. Alexander who was just on the next left table beside Harry was also looking at Hermione, which caught her attention as well. She took glimpse at him, their eyes locked on to each other. Promptly she turned to face up front.

"What's your smart friend's name?" Alexander asked as he saw Hermione focused on the words written on the board.

"Uhh, yeah, she's.." A loud clunk sounded as Snape's book hit hardly on Harry's head. Alexander was in shock and looked down on his opened book to pretend he was reading about the potions. Again a clunk was heard as the book hit on Alexander's head.

"In my class Mr. Potter I expect you to listen, not to speak. Same goes for you Mr. Damian" Snape spoke with a low and slow voice.

Draco, who witnessed the whole book smacking scene on the two, he gave an irritating smirk at Harry.

Finally potions class was dismissed after they've done their book activity. Hermione was the first one to finish as usual, she closed her book and promptly handed it down to Snape. She looked at Harry and gave a little grin before she left the room. Harry, Ron and Alexander left the room as well, though it took quite some time before they could pass their book work to Snape.

"Is he always like that?" Alexander incoherently stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Get used to it" Harry replied.

"I _always_ get hit, even if I don't do anything!" Ron's eyebrows rose as he bluntly reacted.

Alexander breathed out and smiled as he nodded, agreeing to what have Ron stated. It was already time for lunch, the three headed off to the Great Hall, as they reached the place they walked to the Gryffindor table to look for Hermione.

"Is it normal here, that people stare at you?" Alexander uttered as he leaned over to Harry's shoulder wondering why most of the students especially _girls _have their eyes fixed on him, and what's creepier is that they always had smiles on them, it was friendly of course but really it was just _too much_ smiling.

"They_ want_ you" Ron explained to him in three plain simple words

"_Want_ me? Why would they _want_ me? Alexander asserted in shock. No way that the words Ron spoke was true, even a little of it can't be true.

Hermione raises her hand as she saw Harry to signal that she was there. Harry grinned a little and started to make his way to their seats with Hermione.

"Yea" Ron replied and followed on Harry. Alexander stood surprised for a second with that fact, his eyes stare at Ron even when he's got his back turned already. He shook and walked fast to catch up to the two on the way to the table.

So the three had reached their table, and yes Hermione was already there of course beside her was a girl with an orange-coloured hair. Ron sat on the side of Hermione occupying the space between the girl and her. Harry was in front of Hermione, leaving Alexander to be in front of Alexander. Alexander nervously lowered to sit with all the Gryffindors, and another is that Gryffindor girls along the table were also taking a glance of him every second of anywhere he'd look.

"Hi Alexander!" A black-haired girl passed by them randomly called him out, Alexander smiles back at her unsurely just to give back a friendly response. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the other girl stared at Alexander and the black-haired girl for a second.

Another few moments of silence between them - "Hello Alexander. Name's Ginny, I'm Ron's.." She breathed out loudly "sister" she added, Ginny grinned at Alexander cheerfully.

"Pleasure" Alexander returned a sweet smile back at her. Ron looked at the two attentively, being protective over her little sister.

They all started to eat their lunch. In wasn't that hard that Ginny and Alexander got along with each other. Ron, adheres on the two's conversation. Weird, that Hermione didn't speak much during their time that everybody was together, she just stayed quiet in her own world like Harry and the others didn't exist.

"How far is your home from here?" Ginny asked Alexander, her smile never removed from her lips.

"Not too far when you travel by means of magic" Alexander took a slice of meat off his platter

It sure seemed that the two Weasleys were getting along well with Alexander, but for Hermione she was really awkward. Harry bumped his leg at Hermione's, signalling her to formally introduce herself to Alexander. Why would I? Hermione formed her lips saying that to Harry, but no sound came out. Come on, Harry energetically encouraged her to, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. Still Hermione was adamant not to.

In plain sight, anywhere you'd look girls were taking stolen peeks at Alexander, same goes for the other foreigners, they were all new for them, each of them was like a precious item which you can't get your eyes off of. And almost each minute of time, someone passes by behind then just to say hi or hello at Alexander. Hermione rolled her eyes as a girl waves or greets Alexander, sounding like they were flirting already over him.

Come on, Harry was still persuading Hermione to do so. Why? Hermione curled her eyebrows. He's gonna start to think you're rude, Harry explained with exaggerated actions to help her understand what he was saying. Alexander, Ron and Ginny didn't seem to mind them. Hermione completely ignores Harry's efforts and rigidly she opened up the sheets of the Daily Prophet and took a spoonful of her food. Harry sighed in dismay that Hermione seemed like she didn't had any plans at all to befriend Alexander, she treated Alexander like a nobody.

"Potter" - a guy who stopped behind Harry called the attention of the group of friends - "after you guys are done, head off straight to the Quidditch field so we can practice before the game starts" the Gryffindor Quidditch captain said to him, he took a look on each of the people with Harry and nodded his head with a smile. He continued to walk on to his destination before Harry could even reply.

"We got to go practice!" Ron quickly scooped his food bowl empty.

"Who was that?" Alexander pierced his fork onto his meat serving and puts it in his mouth.

"Oliver.. Oliver Wood, team captain" Harry answered.

"Well? Come on" Ron was eager to practice for the game, he rushed his teammates.

The group ate the food quickly and finishing up their glasses, as for Hermione she didn't mind that there was even practice, she wasn't needed there after all, she doesn't play. She can't even fly a broomstick, or just let it come up to her grasp when she says _up_. Her eyes still fixed on the words written at the newspaper she held.

"Looks like everyone's done" Ron stood up from their table.

The two guys stood up after Ron did, Hermione still reading quietly like she was in her own world, she hadn't finished her food yet.

"Hermione? Are you coming?" Harry asked her before he runs off with the guys who were already a few meters away from them.

"I'll just catch up with you guys later on the field" the newspaper was still covering her face.

"Ginny?" Harry turned to her.

"Same" She pointed at Hermione with her eyes, concerned for their friend she wanted to stay a moment for her, to somehow know what's wrong with her. Harry bit his lower lip. He took sudden glimpse at Hermione before he left the two girls and followed on the other two.

The three boys went back to their common room to get their broomsticks before heading off to the Quidditch pitch of course. As soon as they grabbed their respective broomsticks they ran to get out of the building, they went outside to the quad and got on their brooms and fly off to the field.

"Hey Harry, ever wondered how Hermione gets to the pitch? I mean, she doesn't even ride a broomstick" Ron questioned in concern for Hermione.

"Who's Hermione?" Alexander looked at Ron who was currently between him and Harry.

"To think of it, yea. Haven't thought of that!" Harry was surprised with that thought Ron stated. They were already half-way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Who's Hermione?" Again Alexander repeated his question, seemed like the two were busy talking and thinking about Hermione.

"The girl in front of me during lunch" Harry answered his wondering mind.

"Oh, the smart girl in class" Alexander curved his lips when he finally knew her name.

"She's smart alright, memorized all of the books in the library" Ron sniggered.

They finally made it to the Quidditch pitch, Oliver was already there waiting for them, they were the ones missing for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to finally be complete, still Ginny Weasley didn't made it yet, she was the only one left.

"Where's Weasley?" Oliver immediately confronts the three as they stepped a foot on the ground

"I'm here?" Ron raised a brow to an obvious answer. He was standing right there, a few centimetres from Oliver.

Oliver sighed with Ron's response - "I am aware of that, I mean Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Where is she?" He turned his eyes away and again set back to them.

"Girl stuff" Ron twitched his head.

"Very well then, guess we should start, there's not a time to waste" the team captain turned his back and gathered everyone up to talk about their strategic plan and respective jobs and positions for their game, particularly now that Alexander is just new in the Gryffindor team, it is definitely needed that he should know how the other teams play, especially _how_ the Slytherins play.

The Gryffindors entered the tent, Oliver marched up front to the board where there was the whole Quidditch field drawn, it already had red and green circles and exes, symbolizing them and their rival Slytherin.

Oliver stood straight in front - "Okay, first things first, the game we're gonna play is still uncertain when, or who our enemy would be. For me I hope it's Slytherin" he smirked. "So, we have a new player in our team, Alexander Damian. We still don't know where to put you though" he grinned sarcastically, his eyebrows lifted whilst looking at Alexander - "But of course we'd get a spot for you. Our target for our enemy is the Slytherin, are they?" Oliver openly asked if it was the other two houses that they thought as a target.

"Yes" The members replied in chorus.

"We all know they play, rough, tough, and sometimes.. _dirty_. Which we don't do. But if these Slytherins push through the limits, then we do it as well, of course making sure we don't get caught" he joked. "Now that Gus Austerlitz is in the Slytherin, I think they have better plans up their sleeve, assuming with his stature. But it won't stop Harry from getting a hold on the golden snitch! Plan is almost the same as last time, beaters on guard following the ones who have the quaffle. Beaters try to trap members from the other team, hitting them with the bludgers" he breathed-out, his eyes widened looking at the team, waiting for questions to be raised. "That's mostly it, Potter's still our seeker and Weasley's the keeper, the chasers and beaters. Damian! I want to see you fly" Oliver detached from their meeting and walked outside of the tent and signalled Alexander to come. Alexander rose up and grab firmly on his black broomstick.

"Nice broomstick you got there" Oliver complimented.

"Thanks" Alexander simpered looking at his broomstick.

"You may" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Alexander to fly.

"What kind of flying exactly?"

"The best strategic flying you can do. The fastest gliding that no one could stop you" Oliver smiled at him whilst explaining trying to be supportive for the new member. Hoping he'd do well.

Alexander positioned himself on his broomstick, ready to ride with it. He elevated from the ground and started to fly. He glided slowly at first, he gripped on tight on his broom and lowered his torso, and slowly he accelerated very fast like the wind. He went up, down with twists and turns, he was a sure talent and a great addition to the Gryffindor team. Exceptional. Oliver couldn't help but be amazed to what Alexander was doing in front of him. It even called the attention of the others inside the tent to walked outside and watch Alexander fly. He circled the field a couple of times, whilst passing along the Gryffindor. It took his attention that a wavy haired girl was right there sitting. In a sudden glance of his eyes he saw Hermione still reading, but this time it was a book. Half-way more round the field he lowered his altitude until his feet touched the ground, he landed exactly in front of Oliver.

"How did I do?" Exhausted Alexander asked hoping he'd be accepted welcoming than be accepted just because they were made or told to.

"How did you do? You did great! It'd be an honour to have you here in Gryffindor!" Oliver happily exclaimed.

"Alexander!" Harry along with Ron came rushing to him.

"You we're brilliant!" Harry stretched his arms pointing towards Alexander in excitement.

"Like bloody hell! Where did you get your mad skills?" Ron spoke loudly in astonishment to what he just saw.

"Mad skills?" Alexander humbly asks with a slight chuckle. He wasn't really much appreciated on his flying skills back home where he came from.

"What else would you call that!" Ron shouted at him blissfully still amazed.

"I'll leave you guys then. We should reserve our excitement _when_ we win the game later. Damian, we'll be on swift attack later, your skills are indeed brilliant" Oliver smiled for the last time in amazement and left to see the other members.

"Hey, Hermione's already here" Ron saw Hermione looking at them over Alexander's shoulder, she was waving the moment they met sight. Ron waved back at her, Alexander wanting to see Hermione as well, he turned around to face her, but as he turned to her she put down her waving hand and removed her smile.

Finally all the other teams finally came to the Quidditch pitch. The professors all gathered up, students was designated to their respective bleachers. It was time to start the game.

"Okay mates, time to gather up! The game's about to start" Oliver clapped to get their attention wholly.


	3. Quidditch

Chapter III: Quidditch

Quidditch pitch was slowly being filled with the Hogwarts staff and students who are going to watch a good game of Quidditch. Harry, Alexander and Ron joined up with the other Gryffindor players to their station. Lee Jordan, the announcer, started to speak.

"Good afternoon fellow Hogwarts students and our foreign visitors, welcome to the Quidditch game! And the special thing in this game today is that our foreign visitors are each assigned to join each of the houses' team. Again it is, Elizabeth McGunnel for Hufflepuff, Gus Austerlitz for Slytherin, Alexander Damian for Gryffindor and Cyrus Khan for Ravenclaw. The board has chosen to do a single elimination, last team standing gets the trophy and the whole team will be awarded with brand new broomsticks, model is still unknown for thrill. Let's get to the game shall we?" - Lee grabs a small brownish pouch - "The first team to play is.." He places his hand inside the bag to pick out a house name to play "Slytherin!" he said loud and clear on the microphone. Oliver leaned closer to listen to Lee hoping it'd be Gryffindor to be called next. He again inserts his hand - "Against... Ravenclaw!" Oliver snapped in disappointment that Slytherin wasn't for them to defeat.

Draco boastfully walks first out of the Slytherin house carrying his Nimbus 2001 in his right hand to the centre of the field. The rest of his team mates follow him, all of them had the same black broomsticks, it was from Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. In the agreement that Draco to be placed as their seeker, it's been a year or two since he was the seeker for them, like Harry for Gryffindor. The Slytherin audiences cheer for their representatives, as well as for Ravenclaw. Madam Hooch arrives at the scene carrying the trunk that contains the balls needed for the game, including the golden snitch.

Hooch opens the trunk and leaned closely between the two captains of each team - "Okay, Slytherin, Ravenclaw. I want a nice and _clean_ game, like I always tell. I don't like _dirty_ playing. Let's make this game good and entertaining for the audiences" she throws the quaffle in mid-air releasing the golden snitch below it.

"Madam Hooch has released the quaffle and the golden snitch! Let the game begin!" Lee announces to the whole field.

The teams go flying around like crazy fighting over the quaffle, Draco quickly flies up to the sky for the snitch. A bludger speeds over to Draco's face, he ducks quickly almost causing unbalance to his broomstick, he was nervous by that happening yet he gained concentration again for the golden snitch. Suddenly Cyrus takes flight beside of him, Cyrus dashed on his side towards the snitch as well. He was turned the seeker for Ravenclaw. He glided smoothly, bludgers were randomly coming from below them, hitting the ends of the two's broomsticks. They both flew higher and higher reaching for the same target. The two stretched their arm towards the snitch in front of them flying fast away. Draco snarled with the competition he had with Cyrus, he flew away from him and the snitch. Cyrus ducked lower to avoid air resistance and fly faster, also with the help of the speed rings thanks to the golden snitch. He smiled to himself knowing that it's his chance to get a hand on the snitch. He moves a few centimetres closer to the front end of his broomstick as much as he can balance, he stretched his hand to get a grab to that and gain their 150 pointer. A little distance between his hand and the snitch, Draco comes out of nowhere and tackles Cyrus at his right, causing him to out-balance himself off of his broomstick. Draco countered the golden snitch and got his hands on it. He looked down at Cyrus falling down to the ground. He grimaced at him, though Cyrus' face was painted in fear of falling from that high depth. Cyrus grabbed his broomstick also falling beside him, he had both of his hands holding tight on it, hanging on not to fall from a very high feet in the sky. Draco hurried to fly down the field ignoring the situation of Cyrus to show the people that he got the golden snitch. The Slytherins got joy on their faces as they saw Draco, who was proudly holding up the snitch in his right hand. Ravenclaw was dismayed that Cyrus didn't have it, though they accepted that fact of course. They looked for where Cyrus was worrying for the dark-toned boy. Abruptly the audience was in shock as they saw Cyrus was falling down from the sky, he held his right hand on the tip of his broom, it was falling _with _him. Cyrus was screaming as he falls, his broomstick atop of him. Quickly, Prof. Flitwick stood up from the bleachers and put out his wand pointing it to Cyrus, casting a spell to prevent the painful fall. Prof. Flitwick and the others were able to breathe comfortably knowing that Cyrus was saved. Lucky also for his broom it didn't break into two pieces.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin wins the game!" Lee declared after seeing for himself the snitch.

The Slytherins cheered loudly like Cyrus wasn't on the verge of breaking his bones. All that matters to them is that they won, why would they care for someone who isn't even in their house? That's how the Slytherins do it. Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams left the field as they got done congratulating each other, exchanging fake smiles to each other.

The next match would be between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor stood from their station and started to walk their way to the centre of the field which the Slytherins were coming opposite of their way. Draco walks arrogantly as he was nearing on Harry.

"The next time you're the one who's gonna fall Potter! That is if you don't get _beaten_ by Hufflepuff!" Draco laughed with his companions Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry walked straight into the centre of the field ignoring the Slytherins.

"Next set, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff" Lee again said out loud on the microphone.

"I want a clean game here. As always, the one who gets the golden snitch gets 150 points, and ends the game with a win" Madam Hooch made clear to them, and finally threw up high the quaffle to declare the game to a start.

The golden snitch quickly flew up high and got lost in the sky. The seekers of each team were fast and momentarily in a single swish of their brooms they were then out of sight. Alexander was the highlight for almost the whole game. Girls cheered sprightly for him, the audience admired his exceptional talent in flying. He was swift in gliding for the quaffle and avoiding the bludgers. He flew left and right, unpredictable movements. Fact that Alexander was the best player on this game, with Harry still busy catching up with the snitch, Alexander contributed a great number for Gryffindor. In just a short span of time soon the score was 30 against 85, in favour for Hufflepuff. Wood was furious about the score set upon the board, he wanted to win this game, but it's not going out the way he wanted it to be, a long score to catch before Gryffindor could surpass Hufflepuff. Alexander played harder to score fast, motivated to really take the win. He ducked to be more aerodynamic to reach the hoops. He slid below the players and flew near the grass covered ground, his toes almost touching the soil. He held the quaffle tightly, wrapped around his right arm. Nearing the keeper of Hufflepuff, a beater behind him shot a bludger straight at him, luckily it was aimed low, he sat upright and the bludger passed by him, leaving only a gust of wind to touch his skin. He continued to fly towards the hoops, as he was readied enough to throw the quaffle, he aimed his right arm and prepared for the release as the distance was just right. He stretched his arm to release, though a bludger abruptly came from his left and hit his outstretched arm, causing him to throw it crooked enabling the keeper of the opposite team to easily catch the thrown ball.

"Ah!" Alexander moaned in pain, he fell off from his broomstick and spiralled in the throbbing sting of his right arm. The audience were shocked with what accident happened to Alexander, seeing him crying out.

Harry swooshes from the west of the field quick, and he finally held the golden snitch by the time it had reached the centre of the pitch between the beater of Hufflepuff and a player from his own team. He ducks below them and reached for the snitch. Behind him was Hufflepuff's seeker, he rapidly increased his speed, he bumped to Elizabeth who was the other team's beater. Elizabeth swung a bludger and was able to hit Harry on his abdomen, he fell off his broomstick and somersaulted on the grass, whilst Harry had a little struggle to grip on the snitch which he still had caught. In the end the snitch was on his grasp, he had raised it up for people to see. The moment he saw Alexander lamenting over his injured arm he ran over to his friend to check if he was okay, he was surrounded by the players, both from two houses.

"Harry Potter caught the golden snitch!" Lee proudly said being a Gryffindor himself.

Harry grinned as he presents it in his hand - "Gryffindor wins!" Finally it was declared as the scoreboard was tallied adding 150 points to Gryffindor.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" The winning house cheered for joy, it could be heard from everyone of them as they cheer and had their big smiles. Everyone was happy, and Hufflepuff accepted defeat like a sport, except for Draco. He was happy enough to see Alexander get injured, even happier as Harry tumbled, but angered simply he hated Gryffindor. Quickly after the short time of Gryffindor being proud, Alexander was taken care of before his injury becomes worse.

The winning houses celebrated their own victory parties in their respective common rooms. They praised Alexander for scoring greatly though he was still in the hospital ward and Harry for the winning. "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" again you could hear the students repeatedly chanting. Everybody held a glass of butterbeer for themselves, Harry was then positioned to stand in the centre, Oliver walked to him and raised his hand - "Long live Gryffindor!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. The other students cheered louder as Harry was looking at each of their joyful faces, they wailed, some whistled in total delight. Everyone was in entire bliss, the huge door suddenly busted open which caught the students' attention.

"What I miss?" Alexander showed up to them, his arm had been wrapped with a bandage.

Gryffindor continued to scream in joy now that Alexander was in the room. Oliver excitedly walked down towards Alexander, he held Alexander's healthy undamaged arm up "Alexander!" he cried out his name proudly. As Oliver let go, Alexander smiled at him.

"It _is_ really a great honour to have you here in Gryffindor" Oliver was never before this happy, with Harry a great seeker, and now he has Alexander a great chaser.

Neville came to Alexander to congratulate him for his efforts to take the win for Gryffindor. He offered him a mug of butterbeer which he accepted right away.

"Neville" he gestured his hand for a friendly handshake, his face with a smile.

"Alexander" he replied with a grin - noticing he couldn't move his right arm, and his left hand gripping on the mug. "Pleasure" he added with a chuckle, failing to return a handshake.

"Alexander!" Harry took quick steps towards the two chatting.

"Hey" Alexander raised his mug with a smile at Harry.

Harry was disturbed seeing Alexander's arm bandaged "Is your arm okay?"

"Just a minor damage, nothing an overnight rest can't cure"

"Gryffindor's heroes" Neville stated off topic.

"Heroes?" Harry questioned with what Neville chose to describe them. Both Alexander and Harry chuckled.

"Heroes" Neville supported even more - "You guys are the reason we're celebrating here"

The two guys chuckled even more "Thanks Neville" Harry tapped on Neville's shoulder.

"Thanks" Alexander added.


End file.
